RWBY Relationship Week
by TripleM 28
Summary: Two RWBY characters are randomly generated and I create a story of them interacting with each other. Sometimes their friends sometimes enemies, really anything can happen.
1. Nora & Ozpin

Valkyrie Shadowing

This is my first fan-fic for RWBY Relationship Week. In this chapter, I got given the headmaster of beacon, Professor Ozpin and sloth enthusiast Nora Valkyire. I had fun with this pairing despite never writing for either of them before. Anyway, author's notes done for now, enjoy the story.

"That is the final straw, young lady!" Glynda Goodwitch exclaimed to the ginger girl in pink, who was still smirking over the deed she had committed previously.

"But miss, you told us to achieve our goals... it just so happened that mine was to raid the school cafeteria for all its syrup." Nora argued her case to the increasingly angry teacher.

"Yes, I am aware of that but was it really necessary to send three of the kitchen staff to the infirmary, in order to achieve your goals?" Glynda quickly fired back.

After a long pause, Nora answered "...Yes?"

"Well then, you leave me no choice but to give you the ultimate sanction: the headmaster's assistant. You'll be put in Professor Ozpin's service, you will do what he says when he says it and only when believes you have learned your lesson will you be free, do you have any questions?" Glynda informed Nora.

"Just one." Nora replied, "Do I get to keep the syrup?"

The next day Nora reported to Ozpin, disheartened and syrup-less.

Ozpin began, "I presume you know why you were sent here, you failed to exercise restraint and broke several rules in order to achieve your desires. Under my service you will come to respect the rules and understand why, as huntsmen, it is your upmost important duty to uphold the rules of our society. For you see, without rules we open the way up to chaos and that will inevitably lead to the fall of society, the rise of crime and Grimm attacks and as you know... "

"Zzzzzzzzz!" Nora slept away in the corner of the room.

"Wake up! I'm reminding you of the base principles of being huntsmen." Ozpin reminded her.

"Sorry" Nora laughed, "I zoned out when you get to the 'restraint' part."

"This is going to be a very long day" Ozpin thought to himself.

Her first mission, make some coffee for Ozpin, so he would have the strength and energy to endure the day. "I know, I'll make the best coffee that I can, then he'll be so impressed and maybe he'll give me a reward: money, syrup or her every own sloth?" Nora excitedly went away to make what she called 'Mega Coffee'.

After finally finishing with some official beacon paperwork, Ozpin slumped back in his chair and poured his first mug of 'coffee' for the day.

"Wicked Witch of the West! What was in that coffee, Nora?" A confused Ozpin inquired.

"Wasn't it just awesome, way better than regular coffee, it's my own recipe. You start with a regular cup of coffee and then add: cream, honey, syrup, my secret ingredient and 7 table-spoons of sugar." A proud Nora spoke cheerfully.

Horrified Ozpin asked "You mean tea-spoons, right?" Hoping to correct Nora

"Nope, I meant table-spoons." Nora confirmed.

"You think this is acceptable to give to others?" A bemused Ozpin asked.

"Well my friend Ruby Rose can't get enough of the stuff, and after I attacked Jaune for refusing to drink it, everybody else can't get enough of it either. Cool huh?"

Turning to his notebook, Ozpin wrote 'Reminder: Must send teams RWBY &amp; JNPR to get health checks.'

Time for her next assignment: Deliver a message to the school, via the speakers, on why she had been punished. Another simple task. Meanwhile, Ozpin was attending a meeting with General Ironwood. Ozpin's final words to her before leaving was "Start by saying that you will be sincere and honest."

Whilst Ozpin's meeting was under way, Nora started her task, she turned on the microphone. "Fellow students" Nora announced, "It is I, Queen Nora, bow before me. I will completely honest with the things I'm about to say. Ozpin has allowed me to make a few changes. First, when you see me around school, you should kneel and embrace me as you queen; I'm looking at you Ren. Second, all sweets and money will be given to me immediately; I'm looking at you Schnee. Finally, no bullying, breaking this rule is punishable by having their legs broken; I'm looking at you Winchester. Nora out!"

Ozpin wouldn't be back for another 20 minutes so Nora started searching through his desk and found something he call 'Teacher Notes'. Happily Nora started reading his notes aloud to entertain herself. "Oobleck: He's stealing my coffee and I know it... curse his speed... I'm watching you." Nora gleefully recited. "Port: I'm a patient man but even I get bored by his ramblings... I heard him talking to something he called 'Edgar'... I hate his stupid moustache. Goodwitch: A real sweetheart, if you can get past the rough exterior... Pretty sure she has a thing for me... I wonder if she uses that Riding Crop in the bedroom. HAHAHAHAHA!" Nora was literally rolling on the floor, sides splitting over the 'notes' she had found.

Suddenly, Ozpin burst through the door, his face was scarlet red. He immediately ran straight for the 'off' switch on the microphone. "You had that thing switched on the entire time you was reading that, the whole school heard everything you just said. I am mortified." Ozpin uncharacteristically bellowed at the seventeen year old.

"Whoopsie." Is all that Nora said in response.

Four broken windows, six fires and one sloth attack later, Ozpin was at his breaking point. He had resorted to hiding under his desk for fear of Nora doing something else that could potentially destroy his office and him along with it. Just then, Glynda Goodwitch entered his office having just finished teaching a class. "Thank the heavens your here" A relieved Ozpin cried out, "this student is completely uncontrollable and I think that..." SMACK!

"That's for your remarks of me in your 'notes'" Glynda shouted as she slapped the exhausted Professor "but I do agree that this predicament is unfavourable for us."

"There's no hope for us, how is it she hasn't already destroyed the school with her shenanigans." Wondered Ozpin

"hmmm,I wonder, should we give her medication, money, a sloth?" Said the puzzled huntress, "Wait! I've got a solution" Glynda proclaimed.

A few minutes later, a knock was heard on Ozpin's door. A curious Nora went to investigate. "Ren!" Nora happily shouted as he made his way through the door.

" I hope she hasn't been much trouble, I know she can be a bit of a handful." Ren, in his calm demeanour, asked Professor Ozpin.

"If you can get her under control, I'll build you a statue in your honour. After all if you can handle Nora, you must have incredible resolve," Ozpin bargained to Lie Ren.

"Nora, if you calm down and apologise to the nice professor, I've got a surprise for you when we get back to our dorm." Ren informed Nora. Instantaneously , Nora calmed down and apologised for the trouble she had caused. As a result, Ozpin accepted and released her from his service before congratulating Ren on his amazing abilities. And with that, Ozpin was finally free from Nora and gave a sigh of relief.

Through the hallways, Ren gave a sleepy Nora a piggy-back all the way to their dorm as the sun set to mark the end of the day.


	2. Yang & Pyrrha

Girls' Night Out

Hey, I'm back for my second day of RWBY Relationship Week. In this chapter, we have Yang Xiao Long and Pyrrha Nikos. I decided to take these two on a girls night out and I could not have been more out of my depth. I have no idea what people do in clubs but I gave it my best go anyway. Author's notes done, enjoy the story.

It's Saturday night, classes were done for the week and all homework had been completed. Yang was ready to hit the town. "Come one guys, let's have a wild night, I know a great place where the owner likes me." Yang pleaded to her team.  
"Ugh, loud music, crowded places and adult juice. No thank you, I'm my drinking milk and going to bed." Ruby said excusing herself.  
"I'm out too; if I'm going to be perfect I can't afford to be intoxicated. Do you know what damage alcohol does to you?" Weiss exclaimed.  
Jeez, sorry I asked. What about you Blake? Come on partners on the battlefield, partners downtown." Yang asked enthusiastically.  
"Sorry Yang, I think I'm coming down with a cold. I'm going to stay in tonight." Blake confessed sneezing into a tissue. 

Frustrated, Yang left the dorm and headed across the corridor to team JNPR's room knocking on the door. Seconds later, Pyrrha opened the door with a "Hello again".  
"Hey Pyrrha, wanna come downtown with me? Or are you busy?" Yang asked peaking into the room to be seen Jaune reading the latest X-Ray and Vav comic. Meanwhile Nora was eating the pancakes that Ren was making. "That sounds grand but isn't it a little late." Pyrrha inquired.  
"The night is just starting." Yang laughed at Pyrrha's remark.

One Pyrrha getting ready and a bumble bee journey later, they arrived at the club: Junior's. They took a seat at the bar and ordered two Strawberry Sunrises, with umbrellas of course. "So, what happens now?" A nervous Pyrrha asked "I don't really go to clubs."  
Yang laughed again "The best fighters in the kingdom, no problem. One night club, sweating like Weiss around commoners. Just relax. We'll dance, listen to music and maybe get hit on." Yang winked.  
"Oh my. You mean like guys walking up to me and giving me compliments?" Pyrrha said sheepishly.  
"Compliments if you're lucky. And it doesn't have to be a guy, it could be a girl if you're into that." Yang joked.  
"My goodness. No, it's just… Just… I think I might have something with Jaune." An embarrassed Pyrrha confessed.  
"Really!" A shocked Yang replied "That guy couldn't get a clue if it smacked him in the face repeatedly"  
"He's cute, in a 'unique' sort of way" Pyrrha reasoned as he downed her drink.  
Impressed, Yang ordered two more.

One hour later and cue the male attention. First to come for Pyrrha was a nervous nerdy guy dressed in maroon red clothing, it looked that some parts were cybernetic. "Hi…err m-my names Simmons, sorry I mean Simon… err I think you're pretty and err…" Simon spoke with a crackled voice before he was interrupted by Pyrrha "Hey is that your dad over there." Referring to an older man in red sitting by the rest of the group "I wish…err I got to go!" He said quickly fleeing the scene. Speechless, Pyrrha shrugged it off. Next to approach the girls was a guy in aqua clothing called Booker, "Hey, is your name Crossword because I want to do you in the bathroom. Bow chicka bow wow."... Pyrrha thought that the two black eyes Yang had given him was a bit excessive. Then again she didn't stop Yang when she kicked him in the groin. Up next came a man in dark blue clothes by the name of Matthew. K. Yabnoose "I like fire trucks!" With that he went back to the group of guys.  
"It's pretty sad that guy has been the most appealing man so far" Yang sighed to Pyrrha.  
"Don't worry ladies the maverick has arrived" said the plump man in orange clothes as he took a seat next to Yang. "The names 'Bif'. With one 'F' and I'll am a badass warrior y'know." Complimenting himself.  
Intrigued Pyrrha asked what his weapon was. Pointing to a cone by his side, "It's this cone. It protects me." Rather than follow up with his nonsensical remark, Yang was bored of sitting down asked "You want to dance?"  
"Like moving around and stuff. Nah, that seems like way to much effort." He replied, moving away from the blonde. Shocked that she got turned down by asking for a dance, she shrugged it off and went back to her drink. As they were about to head to the dance floor, a red haired woman approached them "Sorry about those idiots, can't keep my eye off them for a second without them causing trouble. I'm Carrie by the way. Anyway, enjoy your night." Carrie apologised with an angry glare in the direction of the boys who were goofing around and as a man in pink was kissing the man in purple.  
"She had a lovely voice." Pyrrha thought to herself.

Eager to dance the night away and forget about the people who had just tried to hit on her, Yang barged her way to the centre of the dance floor. At that moment, 'I Burn' started playing by DJ D3adbear. "This is totally my song!" Yang shouted to Pyrrha as Yang started swaying her hips. In contrast, Pyrrha was tense shifting side to side and barely moving her arms " Hotter than the sun in the middle of July. Sending out your army, but you still can't win " Yang sang. Noticing that Pyrrha was still tense, she ordered some shots for them to do.

Pyrrha's transformation from premier class fighter to wild party animal was complete. In no time she was back on the dance-floor and started rubbing up against anyone near, male or female it didn't matter. Meanwhile, Yang was pleased with what she had created, started recording her antics with her scroll. After get 'close' to a couple of dancers she moved on to bigger things. Namely, using her semblance on Yang's gauntlets to control her arms, proclaiming "D-dance for me my p-puppet! Put your h-hand in the air like you just don't care!" she spoke with a drunken slur.  
Afterwards, the drunken energy was drained from Pyrrha. As they sat down to rest, the drunken Pyrrha decided it was time for a heart to heart "*hic* You know Yang, *hic* if I had to do it with another girl *hic* it would totally be you. You got beautiful hair, a great personality and *hic* awesome 'gauntlets' but shhhh! Don't tell Jaune." Meanwhile, trying to stop the laughter escaping, Yang was still recording everything.  
Pyrrha was at the point of passing out so Yang decided it was time for them to leave. It was a night Yang wouldn't forget and a night that Pyrrha will never remember.

The next morning, teams RWBY &amp; JNPR gathered in the dining hall. Pyrrha was the last to arrive, nursing a hangover. When she got to the table, she was greeted by a sea of smirks. "What's so funny?" Pyrrha nervously inquired. Blake showed her Yang's scroll featuring a video of the night before. " Pyrrha loves Yang " Nora sang. After watching the video, Pyrrha buried her embarrassed red face in her hands and vowed to never drink again.


	3. Oobleck & Velvet

The Faunus' Guardian

Okay, It's day three if RWBY Relationship Week and today I bring you a tale of Bartholomew Oobleck and Velvet Scarlatina set before the start if RWBY. A young Oobleck goes on a mission he will never forget. Summary over. Enjoy the story.

Tired of living in poverty in the city of Vale, a large group of poor Faunus decided to sever all ties with their home and leave the protection of the city to start a colony in the Grimm zone. Despite the warnings of the imminent danger given by the Vale officials, they group left with food, building materials and people. A true community.  
Each person had a job to do, some were builders, some were teachers and others were warriors swearing an oath to defend the people whilst the colony was being built.

Months later and the impossible had been achieved, the walls had been built, laws had been established and the people were proud. A true paradise. Although leaving Vale, the colony kept in contact. They may have hated Vale but they knew if something happened then Vale would come to the rescue. Life was good. However one day, without warning, the colony fell silent. Days turned into weeks and still there was no signal from the colony. A worried Vale sent two huntsmen to answer the question: What has happened to Mountain Glenn?

The duo consisted of an experienced huntsman and a newly graduated rookie.  
The older man wore a yellow and black jacket with matching black pants and an emblem of a wasp on his back. As his emblem suggests, he was a Faunus: wasp antennas emerging from his head. His name was Sting. Meanwhile, his apprentice contrastingly wore a brown trench coat that he kept closed and a brown hat that rested on his spiky green hair. With thermos flask in hand, the apprentice spoke "Oobleck, reporting for duty, sir."

On top of a hill they overlooked the post-apocalyptic looking colony, paralysed by shock, they never expected anything like this. Buildings reduced to rubble, contorted bodies laying in the street and the occasional spine-tingling scream that pierced through the dark sky. "What happened to Mountain Glenn? It got its soul devoured." Sting spoke, answering his own question. Oobleck looked down disheartened "We should save any survivors" he muttered. Agreeing with Oobleck, Sting went down to the colony, through a shattered hole in the wall. Quickly they were set upon by two beowolfs. Using his speed, Oobleck moved swiftly to the left before drawing his weapon to batter to head clean of the Grimm. Simultaneously, Sting equipped his two small knifes and sent a flurry of strikes towards his attacker, killing the beowolf with sublime speed. Unfortunately, the commotion had drawn the attention of the surrounding Grimm. Arriving at the scene was: eight more Beowolfs, five Boarbatusks and two Ursas. Despite the number, it was nothing the duo couldn't handle. Leaping into the danger, Sting jumped on the back of one Ursa and stabbed it in the back until it stopped moving before leaping into the air and firing a round from the magnums built into his knives, into the five Boarbatusks' heads. Next to him, Oobleck was finishing off his third Beowolf. "You see Oobleck, the mindless beasts come like lambs to the slaughter." Sting laughed. Suddenly, Sting's speech was cut short by the shaking ground beneath them, out of nowhere six Goliaths stampeded towards the duo. The impulsive Sting launched an attack in retaliation however something was wrong. He looked down. He saw a tusk… sticking through his abdomen. Quickly, he pulled himself off but the damage was done. Turing to Oobleck he instructed "There no hope for me, I'm going it die here. Run! While you still can. Get out of here! I'll hold them off while you get away." Without thinking, Oobleck ran as fast as he could in the direction he was facing. Five seconds later. He heard a crunch followed by a yelp. Sting was gone. Oobleck was alone.

Hiding in the smallest room he could find, he collapsed against the wall before uncontrollably sobbing about the lost of his mentor. "It's okay. I'm here. Please stop crying." A small voice called out. Puzzled, Oobleck wiped his eyes and scanned the room. Next to him was an adorable little girl with brunette hair and giant brown bunny ears wearing a blue onesie. "Are you crying because of the monsters?" She asked.  
"It's all my fault. If I had been faster, we could have got here earlier and saved people. If I had been faster, I could have seen the Goliaths coming and saved Sting. If I had been faster, I could have saved myself from the sound of his crunching bones that now echoes in my mind." Oobleck confessed. "Why did you people move here anyway?"  
"Mommy said that we wasn't treated right, in Vale." The rabbit Faunus answered.  
"Ha, typical humans. Did they learn nothing from the Faunus war?" Oobleck asked rhetorically. The brunette shrugged he shoulders in an attempt to answer him.  
"Well, I'll be dammed if I don't save at least one person. My name's Oobleck and I promise, I will get you to safety." Oobleck spoke regaining some confidence.  
The little girl smiled at him "My name's Velvet, pleased to meet you" Velvet replied, remembering her manners despite all that had happened. With that, Oobleck got up and started to leave before being stopped by Velvet as she remembered a large box. Curiously Oobleck asked "What's in the box?"  
"Shhh! It's daddy's secret weapon. Hehehe" Velvet giggled.

By now, darkness had descended to the sky and the chilling wind blew through the colony. Petrified, Velvet hid behind the huntsmen partly because she was scared but mainly he was quite warm and she was very cold. Cautiously walking down the street, Oobleck checked every corner before advancing, they may have wanted to leave as quickly as possible but safety was their priority. Suddenly, despite trying to subdue it, Velvet let out a little sneeze. "Sorry." She apologised.  
"It's all right dear, it couldn't be helped." Oobleck reassured her.  
However, the Grimm was not quite as forgiving. Instantly, three Beowolfs jumped out of the ruins and attacked the young team. Whilst meeting two of the Beowolfs in combat, the other one only had eyes for the defenceless rabbit. Realising the danger, Oobleck quickly finished off the two with his baton before rushing to aid the little girl. He was fast enough to save Velvet, although, he wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack. Unfortunately, the savage strike connected to Oobleck's eyes. Every second his eyes were open, he was in agony but he endured long enough to kill the last Beowolf and protect the little brunette.  
"Argh, my eyes. I think it would be best if I kept them shut. Velvet, I need to be my eyes, can you do that?"  
"Erm, I think so. I'll try." Velvet said nervously.  
"Good girl" Oobleck thanked the girl and patted her head "Let's move on."

"… Okay what do you see around this corner?" Oobleck inquired.  
"Another dead person." The heartbroken Velvet said.  
"What's he look like?" Oobleck asked following up his questioning.  
"Old-ish, he's wearing black and yellow." Velvet answered.  
Turning to an expression of sorrow, Oobleck blindly left Velvet's side and opened his eyes to the body that lay in front of him. Despite the pain Oobleck spoke. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" was all that Oobleck could muster up. He left, but not before picking up his mentors weapons to remember him by. Velvet kept a respectful silence.

"It's there! It's there! We're gonna make it!" Velvet chanted cheerfully.  
"What do you see, my girl?" Oobleck questioned.  
"It's the hole in the wall! We're going to make it!" Velvet chanted again.  
The two made their way to the opening, the ordeal was almost over. However, the Grimm was not going to let anyone through their grasp. Just then, once again Oobleck felt the ground move and all his hope was scattered.  
"Erm, Mr. Oobleck, there's five elephant monsters in front of us, what do we do?" Velvet asked nervously. Oobleck let out a tear before hugging the little one.  
"I'm sorry. I tried, I really did. I'm so sorry. I've failed you" Oobleck spoke solemnly.  
The sound of stamping was getting closer. And closer. And closer.  
Desperately, Velvet reached out for her dad's box. Without a second to spare, she managed to open the box. Out leapt a magnificent display of lights that danced in the dark air with the purity on an innocent child. Oobleck opened one eye to check if they were dead, surprisingly they weren't. The Grimm had vanished. Searching for an explanation, he looked at Velvet who was gleaming with happiness. She was so proud of herself. Finally, they were safe; they continued their journey out of the colony.

As the sun began to rise, Oobleck carried the now sleeping bunny in his arms as he returned to Vale, both of them changed by the experience.  
As years went on, Oobleck took a career teaching history, specifically the Faunus war in the hopes that people will finally treat them equally so that they are never forced to move out of the kingdom. Eventually, he got a job at Beacon. Meanwhile, Velvet was adopted by a human family. She trained in a combat school until she was a fully skilled warrior able to face the monsters that had taken away her true family. Eventually, she got accepted into Beacon. Oobleck, upon seeing her, he vowed to always protect her as she did to him on that fateful mission.


	4. Jaune & Pyrrha

Rooftop Training

Alright, Day 4 of RWBY Relationship Week and in this chapter's instalment is Arkos, that's right Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos. I'm gonna be honest, this one took me a further then I thought I would go nevertheless here I am. Well I'll leave the rest for you to read. Enjoy the story.

Tension was growing within team JNPR, specifically between Pyrrha Nikos and her team's leader Jaune Arc. Ever since the dance, when Pyrrha confessed she wanted to be there with someone like Jaune, it seemed that the world was trying to put them together. Wherever one looked to other was there, they couldn't escape each other. Sadly, neither has the courage to ask the other one out and things were getting awkward between them. However, one positive did come out of this, Jaune was much better during Pyrrha's rooftop training. He fought with increasing skill, strength and endurance. Although, when their eyes would meet, they would lose focus and awkwardly laugh to try and break the tension. This had been going on for several weeks.

Getting back from a mission, after fighting Grimm, Jaune just wanted to relax with a hot shower. Ren and Nora were out getting food and Pyrrha was nowhere to be found, Jaune could finally relax. However, upon entering to he was met with a stunning surprise.  
There she stood naked in the shower, the soapy tanned skinned Amazonian goddess; Scarlet hair flowing as the water dripped through it, muscular abdomen with the water causing it to shimmer and perfect breasts perched from her chest.  
"Agh, oh god, Pyrrha! I'm so sorry. I should have knocked or something before entering. Please don't kill me." Jaune apologised alerting Pyrrha to his presence.  
She screamed before hiding behind the shower curtain.  
"I'm sorry too, I thought that you'd be out with Ren and Nora so I didn't bother locking the door. Let's just forget about this, no harm done, right?" Pyrrha stammered trying to end to conversation before she died of embarrassment.  
"Right, I'll get out of here. Sorry again" Jaune answered. Before running head first into the door frame as he tried to leave, knocking him to the floor before crawling out the bathroom.

After Jaune's turn in the shower he emerged, water steaming off his muscular back, to find Pyrrha chatting to Nora. "Hey peeping Jaune" Nora said cheerfully.  
"It wasn't like that. Pyrrha you told her?" A shocked Jaune spoke.  
"Sorry! But when Nora makes those eyes, you just can't keep secrets." Pyrrha told Jaune the truth that he knew all too well. Nora stood up and approached Jaune. "It is my understanding that you have seen Pyrrha's 'ta tas' but she hasn't seen you 'ding-a-ling'. Fortunately I see an obvious solution to our situation." Suddenly the towel around Jaune's waist had been violently pulled off, revealing his manhood.  
"Oh god, oh god, oh god" Jaune said grabbing the nearest object to cover himself up which just so happened to be his shield. He looked up at his team: Ren had his face in his hands, Nora had a gigantic grin on her face and Pyrrha was still staring at his groin. "Why did you do that?" Jaune question with his sword behind his shield.  
"I just fixed your problem, silly." Nora replied.  
"Now everyone's seen my thing and nobody's seen your things." An angry Jaune barked.  
"Fine." Nora replied "Ren, drop you pants"  
"I don't think that's necessary, Nora" Pyrrha reasoned.  
"Right. Everybody keep your clothes on, for the love of god." Jaune commanded his team.  
The rest of the night was pretty uneventful.

The next day, it was time for Jaune and Pyrrha's rooftop training time. Trying to get over yesterday's embarrassment, the pair pushed through the warm up working as a team. Before sparring with weapons, the pair started with hand to hand combat.

Pyrrha went easy on him, attacking him with slow easily blocked jabs. Surprisingly, Jaune started firing back, to Pyrrha's delight- it meant she could go harder on him.  
The two exchanged jabs before Jaune landed a punch on Pyrrha's abdomen.  
"Ow, my hand. Oh right, I should have remembered the muscles you have there" Jaune confessed to Pyrrha, his face turning red.  
"So, you were checking out my body yesterday, huh?" Pyrrha asked.  
"I may have peeked." Jaune confessed "but you can't say anything since you were clearly checking out my 'muscle' yesterday."  
Pyrrha face turned a brighter red than Jaune's.  
The hand to hand contest was finished by a leg sweep followed by a frontal mount on Jaune's body, for the pin. Pyrrha secretly enjoyed being in this position more than usual as it was Jaune beneath her. Similarly, Jaune enjoyed feeling the weight of Pyrrha on his body. However, in reality they locked eyes and awkwardly laughed before Pyrrha quickly jumped off him.

It was time for sparring with weapons. Both fighters took their stance, Pyrrha stood with her spear forward and shield at her side. Contrastingly, Jaune went shield first with his sword resting behind it. Pyrrha broke down laughing "The last time you were like that, you were using a different sword and you probably could handle it better." Pyrrha flirted.  
"Yeah well erm…" Jaune tried to think of a comeback "well I saw your boobs. Yeah, take that."  
" 've left me no choice, I'm gonna have to hit your head so hard that you forget everything you saw."  
The sparring match began. Pyrrha jumped into the air and thrust he spear forward at Jaune who blocked it with his shield. Countering Pyrrha, Jaune hit back with two horizontal swipes towards Pyrrha who blocked the blows with her own shield.  
Ten minutes later and the match was still ongoing; their tired sweaty bodies reduced to grunting at each other. Eventually, the two swords stuck each other, each person pushing as hard as they could to break the stalemate between their weapons. For Jaune, it was a losing battle Pyrrha was stronger than him and his stamina was fading, he knew there was only one way to win… Swiftly, he planted a long kiss on Pyrrha's juices red lips. She was motionless, engulfed in her moment with Jaune. Taking the advantage, Jaune swept her legs and followed it up by a frontal mount for the pin, smiling as he took the win.

"Yes, I did it! I finally beat won a match and I finally kissed Pyrrha. Man, this is the greatest day of my life." Jaune cheered, praising his accomplishments.  
Returning to reality, Pyrrha was still stunned "Wow, just wow, I can't believe it. Does this mean I'm your girlfriend now?"  
"Yeah sure, if you don't mind a goofball like be being your boyfriend." Jaune said nervously.  
"Yeah Jaune, I do want someone like you." She said with a smile. "However, kissing isn't a legal move in the tournaments, so how about we have a round two back in the dorm." She giggled deviantly.  
"Sure. But can I wait for like half an hour. I'm really really exhausted." Jaune puffed out.  
Pyrrha laughed and carried him back to their dorm to begin round two.


	5. Ren & Cardin

Silent Revenge

RWBY Relationship Week: Day 5 incoming. Okay this is the pair I was most excited for, Lie Ren and Cardin Winchester. I decided to do a psychological torture story about the two and boy did it get dark in some places. Y'anyway if you like that sort of thing, good for you. I'm done talking, enjoy the story.

It was a normal day at school and in preparation for the upcoming tournament; the students were sparring under the watchful eye of Glynda Goodwitch. The final match of the class was between Nora Valkyrie and Cardin Winchester. The match wasn't going well for Nora despite her wilfulness Cardin was a lot stronger and was clearly winning the match. The vindictive CRDL leader toyed with Nora through the entire match, much to the dismay of her friend Lie Ren. Cardin laughed as he connected the blow to drop Nora's aura into the red zone effectively ending the match however this wasn't the final blow. "Mr. Winchester the match is over!" Goodwitch said sternly but this didn't stop Cardin who continued pumping Nora. "STOP!" Ren shouted running onto the stage, tackling Cardin to the ground before checking if Nora was okay. She had severe bruising and a broken nose and arm, she was going to need a stay in the infirmary.  
"Ha, look at the little man running to his annoying girlfriend's side. Maybe she'll look better now I've rearranged her face." Cardin laughed into Ren's face.  
"Cardin. I'm going to destroy your life. I will make it a living hell. Only then, when you have nothing left, will we be even. Nobody hurts my Nora!" Ren spoke calmly and clearly to his new enemy. However, Cardin continued to laugh, thinking nothing of it.

The next day the students arrived to class like any other day, just another history lesson by Dr. Oobleck, a completely normal day. Suddenly, something barged through the door, the class turned around to inspect. There he was, an enraged Cardin Winchester, wearing a long pink dress. "Cardin, you're a pretty princess." Ruby said gleefully, quickly followed by a wolf whistle by Yang. "Alright. Everybody stop laughing." Cardin demanded and explained "Some asshole waited until I got into the shower and swiped my clothes and left me this. I had no choice but to wear this. When I find out who…"  
"Sit down, Mr. Winchester. Unless you plan to do a role play of the Faunus leader, Rebecca Langthorpe, I'm not interested in what you have to say." Oobleck interrupted.  
For the rest of the day, Cardin suffered ridicule from the other students; he even picked up a new nickname: Princess Pinkchester.

After finding his clothes on top of the school, Pinkchester was now starting to compile his own list of people he believed could be behind the dress incident. Primarily, he believed it to be one of his own team as they would pull pranks on each other (but never on Cardin since they feared him too much). Although, Jaune Arc was pretty high up on the list because of that issue they had last year and the fact that he actually had access to dresses. He was about to put his list on his scroll however it was nowhere to be found. In revenge, he stole the rest of team CRDL's and demanded his scroll back. The scroll however was in the hands of the huntsman in green, Lie Ren.  
"Hmm, what would an egotistical bully like Cardin choose as his password?" Ren thought to himself, and then he smiled knowing the answer 'WINchester'. Access granted. Ren couldn't believe his luck, not only was this Cardin's phone with all his contacts but it was also his diary. Reading ever embarrassing moment Cardin ever had, Ren had more than enough ammunition but for his own enjoyment he went through Cardin's photos and found several interesting ones: several pictures of the some girls from school, putting a wicked smile on Ren's face; a couple of selfies of his naked body in front of a mirrors, whilst repulsing it gave Ren another advantage over Cardin; finally he encountered a picture of a stuffed animal, which confused Ren, based on the title of the picture called Reginald. Copying this information down, Ren took back the scroll to Cardin.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Team CRDL awoke from their slumber. Still dazed from waking up, the team searched for the cause if the disturbance. It turns out it was coming from Cardin's scroll. For some 'strange' reason it was set to play the sound of gunfire. Punching Sky Lark he shouted "You better stop fucking with me because if not you'll be waking up dead tomorrow."  
"But how would he wake up if he's dead. It doesn't make sense" Russell reasoned.  
"You'll be the first to go!" Cardin bit back viciously.  
Cardin turned his scroll off and went back to sleep.  
Bang! Bang! Bang! "For fuck's sake!" Cardin bellowed as the scroll went off again.  
Angered, he launched his scroll at the wall but the noise continued.

The next day, an exhausted Cardin crawled through the class room door, he was a mess. His focus was gone, concentration diminished and it was an ongoing battle to keep his eyes open. Glynda wasn't impressed and consequently commanded him to return to his room and get some sleep. "Yes… Fine… Okay mom." Cardin realised what he said as the class burst out laughing "Pinkchester just called the teacher mom, hahahaha!" Embarrassed he sprinted out if the classroom and back to his dorm.

Several hours later, Cardin emerged from his dorm room to find everybody was acting very strangely towards him. "Hey Nudechester, why the hell did you have pictures of me in your phone? In fact no, don't talk to me. Ever." The girl commanded him. After more laughing, restraining orders and dick related insults, Cardin had had enough.  
"What the fuck did you do?" Cardin demanded as he savagely attacked the rest of his team "there's pictures of my nudes plastered all over the school and all the girls want me to drop dead. Why did you do it? He barked.  
"Honestly, Cardin we haven't done anything." Dove answered trying to stop the beating. Eventually he calmed down and stormed off.

Hours later,Cardin received a note. "Apologise to Nora and this ends. If not, I will feed Reginald to a Beowolf." The note read. Finally, his brain started to function. "Ren!" Cardin screamed, remembering finally what Ren has said to him.  
Ren meanwhile received a message from Jaune reading "Come back to the dorm, we need to talk." However, when Ren arrived he saw Jaune laying unconscious with Cardin holding Jaune's scroll "Hey buddy!" Cardin said menacingly "we need to talk."  
Team CRDL emerged from hiding and knocked out Ren.

Ren awoke to find himself on the hospital floor, in front of Nora's hospital bed. Ren's antics had driven Cardin to insanity and he was going to get his revenge.  
Ren noticed he was hand cuffed with the rest of team CRDL surrounding him.  
"Here's how this is gonna work, Renny. I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life in front of your stupid little girlfriend here and she's gonna wake up to find you drowning in a pool of your own blood." He spoke menacingly.  
Cardin pulled out his mace and swung at the defenceless Ren. Bang! The attack had been blocked… Looking up Cardin saw Sky defending Ren.  
"What are you doing you stupid imbecile?!" Cardin shouted, awaking Nora.  
"Um, what's going on Ren?" Nora questioned.  
"Cardin came to apologise to you." He replied smiling.  
Suddenly, a huge civil war broken out between CRDL. The blood-lusting leader was out- numbered and despite his efforts he was beaten by his team getting his leg broken in the process. Ren stood above him and applied pressure on Cardin's broken leg. "Apologise now or I break you leg in two." Ren said dryly.  
"I'll kill you and then you bitch girlfriend" Cardin spat out. Ren applied more pressure.  
"Arghh, fine I'm sorry Nora, I'm so sorry. Arghh!" Cardin apologised.  
"Good. We're even then. It's over." Ren said ending it.  
"It's not over!" Nora shouted smashing Cardin in the back of the head "that's for calling me a 'bitch' you big meanie."  
Ren's revenge was completed.

The months that followed, Cardin had changed. He realised that he couldn't treat people in the way he did. He wasn't perfect but he was trying. He stopped attacking his team and sorted things out with word, violent words but words nonetheless. There was hope for him yet. Meanwhile, Nora was out of the infirmary and was greeted by Ren with a 'boop' to her newly fixed nose


	6. Jaune & Ozpin

The Legendary Warrior

Here the penultimate episode to my RWBY Relationship Week. Here, we have Beacon's headmaster Professor Ozpin and JNPR's leader Jaune Arc. In this story, Ozpin teaches a foolish Jaune how to be a great leader through an unconventional method. I'm gonna shut up now. Enjoy the story.

The final team on team match of the day was scheduled to be Team CRDL vs. Team JNPR and in true JNPR fashion everything was going wrong. On this particular day, Professor Ozpin decided to watch his students fight, in person.  
"Everyone hang back, I've got Cardin." Jaune commanded to his team. "When I take him out, Ren and Pyrrha can attack them, followed by Nora. Got it?"  
Whilst disagreeing with this strategy, they accepted his plan as he was their leader.  
Jaune charge towards Cardin but was knocked back by Cardin's swing. Unfortunately, Jaune wasn't quick enough to dodge Cardin's follow up and was hit directly by his mace, dropping Jaune's aura into the red zone causing him to be eliminated. Realising the situation, Pyrrha and Ren attacked CRDL. Whilst engaged in combat, Nora leapt hammer first toward the skirmish. However, due to their poor coordination, the attack hit Ren square in the back instantly knocking his aura into the red. Ren was eliminated. Trying to apologise for her mistake, Nora went to Ren's side, taking advantage Sky attacked a distracted Nora taking her out if the match.

Pyrrha had beaten CRDL before but this time she was exhausted, Jaune's plan was extremely inefficient and had left her breathless. Ducking and weaving, she dodged Russell's and Dove's attacks and took them out on the counter attack. Although, Cardin was ready for her attack and quickly put an end to Pyrrha's rampage, JNPR had lost.  
Ozpin put his head in his hands after the poor display he had just witnessed.

"Mr. Arc, please report to Professor Ozpin's office, he wishes to speak to you." Glynda informed the beaten leader.

A few minutes later, Jaune had reached the headmaster's office, Ozpin opened the door and let him in. "Man those stairs are a killer, have you considered an elevator." Jaune spoke trying to break the ice.  
"Do you know why your here?" Ozpin asked the blond.  
"It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it?" Jaune's reply was met by a stern look from Ozpin.  
"Your here because you have great potential, yet you have not unlocked it. I've seen your father in battle and he is a great leader, there is no reason you can't be too." Ozpin informed him.  
"I'm not my father, I'll never he as good and as strong as he is." Jaune confessed.  
"No, you won't. Not without my help." Ozpin told Jaune.  
"You're going to help me?" Jaune said disbelieving what the headmaster had said. "But, how?"  
"Jaune, we're going to play a game." Ozpin informed him.

The professor went to his closet and pulled out a board game. "'Remnant: The Board Game'. "I'm so good at this game. But I got say, I expected chess." Jaune proclaimed.  
"Yes, I do love chess. However, I once had a dream where I played Ruby and for some reason a 'dragon Pyrrha' crashed through the tower and crushed me. I've stopped playing since."  
Jaune was confused by the strange dream but it sounded to him like Ruby was on a quest.  
"Anyway, a great leader can always think of a winning strategy." Ozpin interrupted Jaune's thoughts.  
"Well, what are we waiting for, let's play." An eager Jaune declared.

Several minutes later and the game was reaching its climax. "Alright, think about your next move carefully. Tell me what you're thinking." Ozpin told Jaune.  
"Okay. We'll I could use my 'Army of the Wind' to attack you 'Deadshot Archers' because speed will always beat a ranged unit, right?" Jaune explained.  
"That's excellent logic." Ozpin replied.  
Satisfied, Jaune launched his attack.  
Ozpin laughed, "You activated my trap card!" Ozpin played the trap 'Rush to the Grave' causing Jaune's speed units to be intercepted by Ozpin's brute units: Alpha Ursa Pack.  
"What the hell you said 'that's excellent logic'. You lied to me. Jaune said badly impersonating the professor.  
"Don't fall for the obvious, if your opponents are positioned that badly then it's obviously a trap, as you have found out the hard way." Ozpin explained. "Remember a brute will always beat a speed unit, there armour and power is too much for speed to deal with, no matter how good speed can dodge."

"I play, 'Oz: The Great and Powerful'." Ozpin smiled, playing his favourite warrior card.  
"Well you leave me no choice, only a legendary can beat a legendary, so I summon 'The Holy Warrior: Joan of Arc'. Jaune proclaimed, on the brink of losing.  
The whole game came down to this battle, the two warriors attacked each other.  
"I've won!" Jaune shouted in victory only to hear Ozpin's laughing.  
"Why are you laughing? Joan gets an attack boost when she fights inside her own territory, I've won. Right?" A confused Jaune asked.  
"Sorry Jaune. But Oz's ability is to travel to foreign lands and defeat the most powerful unit. However, you mustn't be disheartened, against another opponent it would have been a great win." Ozpin explained.  
"Wait! You said you'd turn me into a great leader but we've done is play a stupid board game. How does that help me?" Jaune demanded an explanation.  
"Jaune, you always were a great leader, that power was always inside you. That's all for today, you may go."  
Jaune left feeling cheated; he had lost the board game and leant nothing.

The next day, back in sparring class Team JNPR was up against Team RWBY, once again Ozpin watched on from the back of the class.

Five minutes later, it was looking bad; RWBY had a noticeable lead on JNPR.  
Out of options, Jaune looked at the battle as if it was in the Remnant board game.  
Weiss: Ranged, Blake: Speed, Yang: Brute and Ruby: Legendary Warrior.  
"Right guys, new strategy." Jaune communicated, the others nervously looked at each other knowing Jaune's plans usually ended badly. "Ren, my speedy buddy, you've got to take down Weiss. Nora, my brutish badass, you've got Blake to deal with. And Pyrrha, Yang is your target. I've got Ruby." Jaune explained his plans to his teams.  
Weiss was open at the back, Ren started his charge before being stopped by Jaune who knew Yang planned to ambush him when Ren moved.  
"Pyrrha occupy Yang!" Jaune commanded freeing up Ren to safely attack Weiss.  
The strategy worked perfectly, Yang, Blake and Weiss had been eliminated leaving only Ruby left, who was currently fighting with Jaune.  
"Only a legendary can defeat a legendary, Jaune. And I'm a stronger legendary than you." Ruby exclaimed revealing that she was also playing the battle like the board game.  
"Your right, Ruby" a struggling Jaune admitted "but I'm not this team's legendary warrior."  
Right then, Pyrrha appeared behind Ruby delivering the final strike to Team RWBY's leader. The match was over, JNPR had finally won.

Pleased with his work, Ozpin left the room with a smile on his face. "Wait! Sir!" Jaune shouted, chasing after him.  
"Congratulations young man, a fine victory." An approving Ozpin spoke.  
"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me." Thanked Jaune.  
Walking away again, Ozpin spoke "the ability was with you all along."


	7. Adam & Penny

Weapon P

My final story of RWBY Relationship Week. It's been fun but it sadly has to end. For my last story, I give you Penny and my favourite character Adam Taurus. In this story, Penny is sent to take down the White Fang however it's not an easy task.  
I would just like to say thanks for all the people who have read my fiction. I'm done here. Enjoy the story.

It was the dead of night, Ozpin and Ironwood waited eagerly for Oobleck to return from his reconnaissance mission in Grimm territory. The door to Ozpin's office opened to reveal a bloody Oobleck. "Sirs, I can confirm that there is an active White Fang headquarters in the North. However, resistance is heavy, I barely escaped alive." Oobleck informed his superiors.  
"Well, that is certainly interesting, I'll mobilise my strike teams at once." Ozpin said making his intensions clear.  
"Not so fast Ozpin." Ironwood butted in, "I've been waiting for this opportunity. Instead of risking you students allow me to send one of mine, a mechanised unit that can outmatch any opponent. My weapon 'P'."  
"You say this Weapon P will get the job done, without risking any lives? I suppose it couldn't hurt to try." Ozpin agreed with Ironwood's suggestion.  
"Excellent. I'll contact Penny right away." Ironwood smiled.

A few hours later, Penny was in position, about to be dropped into the base. "Penny, you have your orders: infiltrate the base, take out all hostiles and save the world." Penny's pilot reminded her.  
"Affirmative." Penny confirmed.

Penny combat dropped in, landing on one guard patrolling the area.  
"Oops, sorry mister, I didn't see you there." She apologised to the downed enemy.  
Sneaking into the base, Penny tripped an alarm, a dozen White Fang armed guards jumped out and surrounded her.  
"We can't fire on her, she's just a girl." A young guard objected.  
"Who cares? The boss said kill anything that isn't a Faunus." The leader reminded his troops.  
"I'm sorry; I didn't want to hurt you." The young man apologised.  
"Don't worry, you won't hurt me." Penny reassured him, unleashing her swords.  
"What the hell are you?" The guards said stunned.  
"I'm Penny and I'm going to save the world." The robot said cheerfully.  
The guards opened fire on the ginger girl but to no avail. In response Penny directed her swords, one sword per guard, impaling her attackers and making quick work of them.

Upon entering the secluded base, she felt so strange. The dark eerie rooms were making her uncomfortable, menacing machinery motionlessly resided in the corners of the room; this was like no place she had seen before.

A few steps later, Penny's tour was interrupted by two Paladins, piloted by high ranking White Fang members. "Intruder, prepare to die!" They shouted at the girl in green. Launching forward, the first Paladin threw a punch at full force, at Penny.  
To their surprise, Penny caught the punch in her hand and using her swords in a circular motion, dismembered to arm. She them sent the swords forward in a flurry, dealing key damage to critical areas of the mechs, greatly reducing the Paladins' mobility. Unable to move, Penny raised her swords and started rotating them, creating an energy source in the centre before unleashing the energy attack on the two immobile Paladins. As a result, the two mech made an almighty explosion alerting all White Fang personnel to her position.

Once again, Penny was surrounded. The White Fang aimed their weapons and prepared to fire. "Lower you weapons. Now!" A cold voice demanded from the shadows. Out he stepped, the commanding officer of the base. A red headed masked Faunus with horns emerging from his hair, Adam Taurus.

"This human obviously has great skill to get this far, you grunts wouldn't have a chance. I'll deal with her personally." Adam commanded. "Now, who the hell are you?" Adam demanded an answer.  
"Salutations, my name's Penny and I'm combat ready." Penny addressed him raising her weapons. Adam laughed at her response and placed his hand over Wilt.  
Wanting to waste no time, Penny sent a barrage of swords in Adam's direction, seeking to kill her foe quickly. Adam smirked. Unleashing Wilt, he darted forward and with lightening fast reflexes, he deflected the incoming swords out of his path.  
"Die, human." Adam spoke menacingly. Reaching his target, he sank Wilt into the heart of his opponent, smiling as he dealt the killing blow.

Adam turned his back on the defeated opponent and commanded that the on looking crowd went back to work. However, he was suddenly sent flying through the air, landing with a hard thud on the ground. "Primary energy storage destroyed. Switching to secondary outlet." Penny uttered.  
"A cyborg? It doesn't matter; I'll kill you just the same." Adam barked.  
Since she was in critical condition, Penny became more focused, her movements were more precise and her damage output increased.  
As before, Adam charged in for another devastating attack. Although, this time Penny adapted, sending her swords forwards at different speeds. It worked. Adam's swording arm was cut deeply. However, Adam wasn't one to be deterred by pain; in fact it made him feel more alive. It had been a long time since somebody had actually damaged him. His arm needed time to heal so he was reduced to kicks only, for the time being. Penny was now on the attack, leaping forward, she attacked horizontally with her swords followed by a vertical strike. The first attack connected but Adam narrowly dodged the second one. It was his turn, he raced forward and drop kicked Penny in the centre of the chest. However, her armour was too heavy and Adam fell to the floor doing no damage to the robot.

Adam was exhausted, every attack had failed. His arm was severely injured and he was out of ideas that didn't include using his sword. Penny came at him, jabbing him in the abdomen and slashing his face, damaging his mask. His dark-red left eye was now exposed. Nobody was allowed to see his eyes. Ever. His exposed eye sent Adam into a rage, a combo of kicks and jabs (with his good arm) connected with Penny at lightning fast speeds. An unflinching Penny however planted a punch in the centre of the bull Faunus' face breaking his nose. Adam fell backwards.  
"It's over. Annihilate." Penny exclaimed. Once again she rotated her swords and charged her energy blast, her most powerful attack. She fired.  
"Muhahahaha!" Adam laughed. Penny looked on to see her blast gone and Adam glowing bright red. "Moonslice!" Adam shouted unleashing Wilt from Blush.  
The surging energy attack headed straight for Penny.

Penny opened her eyes, she couldn't feel her legs. She looked down to find they had been cut off in the attack. An exhausted Adam kneeled beside her. Clutching his damaged arm, he laughed "I haven't had to fight that hard since I last trained with my old partner. But, I think your talents are being wasted, working with humans. My engineers are going to fix you and repurpose you as a White Fang agent. Welcome to the organisation, sister."  
Adam left her side to seek medical attention as the White Fang grunts took Penny away.

A month later, Adam stood outside the Schnee corporation headquarters with his new partner. "Let's end this." The bull horned Faunus said coldly.  
"Affirmative." His ginger haired robotic partner agreed.


End file.
